You Are Not Your Father
by scribblykess
Summary: Wren just really liked watching the Netflix show of Castlevania. She had no intention of falling slap bang into it and right into the life of a vampire who has been through quite a lot already without adding a skimpily dressed girl from another world. But hey, shit happens. Alucard X OC
1. Chapter 1

What the actual fuck. I fell back, my head landing back on the pillow, my phone falling out of my hand onto the duvet with a soft 'thump'. What the actual fuck. I really thought Alucard would catch a break this season and of course I couldn't have been more wrong. So, so wrong. On so many levels. I loved tortured characters as much as the next fangirl but this... Even Hector got the better deal out of the two. And he's a vampire's pet now.

I groaned, realizing it could be another year before I knew what would happen. Hopefully Sypha and Trevor took a much needed trip back to visit their friend before he became his father. I didn't hold out much hope. The seasons just seemed to get more brutal each time.

I picked up my phone and checked the time. Oof, two in the morning. I had to be up in five hours to go to work. I groaned again. Honestly, I would rather go through the torture of watching season three again than the torture of working in that understaffed hellhole. Maybe I should call in sick? Was death by feels a valid excuse? It should be.

I threw my phone onto the floor. It didn't even make a sound as it hit the soft carpet. Slipping my body underneath the warm blankets, I thought of Alucard, replaying that broken moment where he wept for a second time. Alone. I understood how that felt. The isolation, with no shoulder to cry on. I always admired narratives that seemed to know the deepest and darkest parts of me, like there were people out there who understood. I had yet to meet any but at least there was hope.

I closed my eyes, heavy now with sleep and I could have sworn a saw sparks of pink and turquoise but as I fell into the darkness of sleep.

…

I woke falling. I yelped as I hit a branch, it snapping and letting me fall and break another. And another. And another. I hit the ground painfully on my side. No doubt I would be black and blue within the hour. The sunlight stung my eyes, my brain feeling like it was fizzing. What the hell? I didn't have any other words for it than that.

I was lying in a forest, the leaves lush with leaves. I could hear the flow of a stream or river somewhere and the rustle of the leaves in the breeze. I might have enjoyed the sight of my surroundings if I hadn't just been in my bed not so long ago. Where the bloody hell was I? How did I get here? I tried to think who would want to pull a prank on me but no one came to mind who would go this far. Actually that was a lie, Lenny would but he was on holidays with his girlfriend right now so he couldn't have. I peered down at myself. I was still in the pajama shorts and tank top I had fallen asleep in. I felt my face with the tips of my fingers. Yep. Still the same enormous nose. There was no mistaking that. I pinched myself. Definitely felt that, so this wasn't one of those 'and it was all a dream' scenarios like the ones I had read in books. It was a crappy ending but I would rather that now than the reality I was being faced with.

I looked around again then stood up and looked again. I looked up, trying to see if there were any buildings past the tree line and I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the grass. I saw what could only be described as what a spooky castle and alien ship baby would look like. The colossal structure rode high into the sky, is eerie structure taking away some of the peacefulness of the landscape. I couldn't shape the feeling that I had seen something like it before. Other than that the forest offered no signs of life so despite my better judgement I headed towards the structure, curiosity and my debilitating need for clarity keeping my steps steady.

I wrapped my arms around myself, the slight breeze raising goose bumps on my exposed skin. If this didn't turn out to be some sort of drug concocted illusion, I swore this would be the last time I wore such light clothing to bed. If I was going to land in a forest, I wanted to be warm. I would also at least wear socks. I glanced down at my bare feet, the grass tickling my toes.

I eventually broke through the line of trees and out into open space, the horror space craft fully visibly. I screamed.

There was a giant doorway and at the bottom of the steps on either side were two bodies, a young man and woman skewered on spikes, their white garments ruffling in the breeze. I fell to my knees and covered my mouth with a hand, my body trembling uncontrollably. The point of the stakes shot out of their mouths, their blood still fresh and dripping from the slices across their throats. It had fallen and stained the earth beneath them.

What had done this to them? And why despite the unending horror I was feeling, did this scene look so familiar?  
It didn't matter. Even I could put two and two together and know that this was not a place I would be finding help in. I scrambled to my feet, turning and stopping myself from running myself through on the long blade that hovered in front of me.

"Who are you?" growled a voice from the treeline, a figure moving from the shadow of the woods. A tall man with flowing golden hair and golden eyes appeared, a scowl on his pale face, his fangs glistening dangerously-

Wait, FANGS?!

"Please…" I said because what else could I say with the point of a blade that was probably longer than I was tall one sharp intake of breath away from skewering my throat. What could I, a girl in her light pjs do against a guy who was giving off some serious vampire vibes. Not the pretty Twilight kind, though he was quite beautiful. More the 'one wrong word and you'll end up on a pike' kind of vampire. The Dracula kind…

Everything suddenly clicked. The weird alien castle, the two dead bodies and now this vaguely familiar man. But…there was just no way.

"Alucard," I said without thinking and the point of the blade pressed on my throat. I could feel the sting as it pierced my skin and the blood that slowly rolled down my neck. This was dangerous.

"How do you know my name?" Alucard hissed, his brows creasing more, his fangs looking more and more threatening the closer he moved towards me. I tried to think. I couldn't tell him, "Yeah I know because I watch the show all the time, no biggie!" That would no doubt go down terribly, probably resulting in my death.

"Answer me," Alucard growled, his face so close to mine, his fangs feeling dangerously close to my throat.

"You defeated Dracula, didn't you?" I said, the words out before I could think them through.

"Yes," Alucard replied no less threatening.

"I-I heard of you. I heard that you stayed here," I bullshitted, trying to wrack my brain for any scrap of information I could remember from the show. I knew I should have watched the first two seasons before jumping into the third.

"From who?" he questioned, obviously not believing me.

"Just some travelers."

"That's unlikely."

I didn't deny him. I couldn't bullshit a college essay never mind a reason for my life to be spared.

"Please." I said again, tears filling the corners of my eyes.

"I don't know where I am. I don't know how I got here. Please, I'll leave. I don't want to die."

Alucard visibly appeared to soften at my plea for mercy. The sword drew away from me, and instead went to hover behind him, point down to the ground.

"What is your name?" he asked, his voice softer but still holding its edge.

"Wren," I said, my voice trembling while my cheeks turned red. I hated my name. I put a hand to my throat to staunch the bleeding. The movement caught Alucard's attention and I saw something flash in his eyes. Guilt maybe? It was there and gone too quickly for me to tell.

"I'm not going to kill you, Wren," Alucard said eventually and on instinct I turned to look at the two speared on pikes. Sumi and Taka. I realized that who I was facing was the broken Alucard, the one who would probably kill me if I so much as put a foot out of line.

Alucard followed my gaze and said with anger but sadness, "They left me no choice."

I knew that. But I also know that what Sumi and Taka had done to him had taken a toll. Alucard was more like his father after that, resorting to his old violent ways. I didn't know if I could trust his words. Trust was already an issue for me. But Alucard didn't know that I knew what happened. I needed to pretend I was none the wiser.

I nodded, keeping my eyes to the ground. A strong wind blew through and I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. Which is a terrible idea when you have a hand covered in blood. I smeared it on my arm. The stickiness of it made me feel ill.

I could feel Alucard's eyes burn into me, like he was studying me. Trying to find a threat in me no doubt. Good luck with that.

"Come inside. There are clothes you can take," he said, not waiting for my reply before walking towards the grand wooden doors his long sword zipping ahead of him. I hesitated, thinking about running but deciding against it. He'd catch me and kill me before I knew what was happening.

I followed after him, walking past Taka and Sui's corpses. I wanted to vomit. Their eyes were gone and their blood was everywhere. I walked quickly by, feeling my heart beat with panic and into the darkness of Dracula's castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We walked through the grand hall and up the staircase, darkness seeming to cling to every nook and cranny. The castle felt colder than it did outside, my shivers turning to outright full body tremors. If Dracula's Castle had been intimidating in the show, it was nothing to actually walking through its halls. The main hall was more like a cavern, the ceiling seemed as far away as the sky outside. It didn't help that it was a place obviously made for tall people and I was on the shorter side. If Alucard stopped and stood beside me I would probably only just reach his armpit.

Said dhampir was walking at a maddeningly quick pace. I silently followed him, tripping over my numbing legs. I could tell he didn't want me to stay. I didn't particularly want to either. Alucard radiated "Run away or else" vibes and honestly I was very tempted. But I didn't know where to go from here. I knew night creatures were still roaming but I didn't know where and I'm not exactly equipped to save myself. Rationally, I knew that this was probably the safest place I could be but seeing Sumi and Taka's bodies made me rethink that. Was he just going to leave them there? Surely the two deserved better than to rot away on sticks of wood? But I had to put in perspective what was done to him. Would I have acted any differently in his shoes?

We walked up the stairs into the more confined halls. Alucard brought me to a room I had never seen on the show. It was a bedroom, quaint in comparison to the rest of the grand architecture of the castle. He let me step in first, and I instantly looked around, taking in every detail. It was all so real. Something that I had watched on the small screen of my phone had suddenly come to life around me and I honestly didn't know how to feel. It wasn't a dream. I slid my fingers gently over the foot board of the bed, feeling the hard smoothness of it. It was real. All of this was real.

Alucard stood in the doorway carefully watching me. His golden gaze flickered over every part of me, as if waiting for me to move in a way he didn't expect. I covered myself with my arms as best I could. He wasn't looking at me in that way but it didn't make me feel any less exposed. Like, I didn't even have a bra on for God's sake. Another thing I would have to wear to bed now since falling into your favorite Netflix show was apparently a thing.

"There some clothes in the wardrobe," he said eventually when he finally got what my pointed look was for. I was too afraid to go rummaging without his permission. I'd like to think that I'm brave. I'm the kind of person who usually just outright spews the truth, no matter how offensive it come across. Sure, I'm afraid of things like heights and anything high risk, but when put on the spot I try my best to go for it. This whole situation was high risk and honestly I didn't trust Alucard to be lax if I accidentally said the wrong thing. The hollowed out eye=holes of the two bodies at the front of the castle practically searing at the back of my mind.

I went to the wardrobe, opened it and began rummaging through, pulling out a white shirt and some trousers that I would definitely have to roll up if I didn't want to fall on my face. I turned back to Alucard, giving him a pointed look while fidgeting with the fabric. He stared at me, his brow slightly creased. A few seconds passed and I could feel the beginnings of a blush creeping across my face at the prospect of changing in front of him, but thankfully he turned around, but didn't leave the room. Honestly, I couldn't blame him.

I changed quickly, keeping the tank top on under my shirt and swapping my shorts for the trousers that, as I had suspected, were much to long for me. I tucked the shirt that's was much too large on me, which I liked, into the trousers and Alucard turned around, probably knowing I was finished just by the sound. It was an uncomfortable realization.

We looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you," I said, gathering up enough courage to meet his eyes. His eyes were cold, the gold in them solid, showing nothing but distrust.

"You're welcome," he said, his voice polite but with the edge of a knife.

I fidgeted with the laces that hung at front of the shirt, looking away from his stare. It was…uncomfortable. To put it mildly, anyway.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Not here," I said, regretting the words as soon as they passed my lips. Alucard gave me a wry smile.

"I… just sort of…fell here," I said slightly panicked, not wanting to irritate him.

"The you have nowhere to go?"

I hesitated then nodded slowly.

He regarded me for a moment, and I could have sworn I saw the steel in his eyes melt, if only for a moment.

"You can stay here until you are able to find your way home."

I gawked at him then smiled wide.

"Thank you so much!" I said, taking a step forward. Alucard nearly jumped back, his expression wary. I froze and took a timid step back. He eventually lost the tension that had made his body rigid and relaxed.

"Take anything you need. But once you have found your path home, leave."

I felt the threat in his voice, and it took an alarming amount of self-control not to swallow in fear. I nodded minutely and he turned, his golden locks, flicking behind him and walked out of the room. I presumed that meant that this would be my room during my stay. This was the safest place for me, despite the brooding vampire (ah the cliché of it.) Alucard was the lesser of many evils. I scrunched my brow. No that wasn't right. Alucard wasn't evil. At least I hoped not. I had proven over and over again that I had a very poor judge of character.

I moved over to the window, looking out at the lush green of the fort leaves in the evening light. I was here. This was real. But if I was here, how could I possibly return home? How did I end up here in the first place?

And what would Alucard do when I likely overstayed my welcome?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I barely seen Alucard in the days that followed. I spent my days wandering around the castle, giving myself the tour of a lifetime. I tried not to go too far from my room, however; I had a terrible sense of direction and would likely get lost in the labyrinth of the castle. I made sure to find the kitchen, only picking at food. Alucard was letting me stay here, and I didn't think eating all his food would be a suitable way to repay him. I honestly didn't know how I would repay him. He was like a ghost to me now, only seeing him just as he disappeared from view around a corner or through a door which he always shut firmly.

I decided to venture outside again on the third day and was met with the corpses of Taka and Sumi once again. I gagged at the smell. I couldn't let this continue. I couldn't go outside knowing they were like this. I wouldn't.

So I did something stupid.

I went inside, finding two tablecloths covered in dust in one of the many rooms. Shaking them out I brought them back outside. I went to Sumi first, and pushed the lids over her half empty sockets with one hand, my other clasped over my mouth and nose to try and filer the smell. I wrapped the cloth around her, tucking it around her face and body until only her feet were exposed. Then came the hard part; trying to figure out how to get her of the pike. I tried to push her to move the stick so it would unearth itself. Epic fail. The only result I got was the unsettling and guilty feeling of pushing a dead woman's body. While I tried to ponder a way to accomplish this, I wrapped the second cloth around Taka's body; at least this way if I couldn't manage to get them of the pikes at least they would both could have some degree of dignity.

I deducted that I would need to find something sharp to cut through the wood so I ventured back inside, trying to find some sort of axe. Do vampires even own axes? They can cut anything with their hands. Alucard used knives to cut his food. Knives! I'm sure one of the kitchen knives would be able to cut through. I walked to the kitchen, and looked around, trying to find the one that looked the most suitable. I ended up picking the one that I'd seen people in TV shows use to chop a hunk of meat, the blade so sharp that when I lightly pressed my finger on it, the skin of it split instantly. I stuck the finger into my mouth, cursing.

I made my way back, blade in hand, feeling more confident about the accomplishment of the task at hand. I stopped dead, the feeling rushing out of me when I walked out the castle doors.

Alucard stood in between the now cloaked corpses, staring up at me, fangs glinting in the sunlight. His basket lay at his feet, the fish and vegetables it had contained now strewn in the grass. His eyes were lit in silent anger, the light roiling in them and his pales hands were balled at his sides, his stance aggressive. I nearly dropped the knife.

_He's going to kill me._

I was about to turn on my heel and run back inside but he was before me before the message had reached my limbs. He towered over me, only seeming to become vaster as time passed or maybe it was I that was growing smaller under his gaze.

"What are you doing?" he growled out, his face so near mine that a lock of his golden hair glanced of my cheek. The contact sent a shiver down my spine. It would take nothing for him to kill me. I was small, so human that I hated it. And hatred was all I needed.

I felt the scowl form on my face, my lips pulling back to show my teeth. The fear still nestled deep within me, wracking my nerves, but I stood straighter, my face moving closer to his in defiance, as if daring him to kill me. If I was going to stay here, I would not be living in fear…not all the time anyway. What I was doing was right. Taka and Sumi may have hurt him…hurt him so deep that he now was baring his fangs at me, a defenceless woman. But leaving them like this…it wasn't right. For them or for Alucard. And for me who would have to look at that sight every time I walked out these doors.

"Laying them to rest," I said, my voice showcasing a calmness I didn't feel.

"That is none of your concern," Alucard replied too calmly, the aggression in his frame spiking.

"I refuse to look at this every time I walk out the castle doors," I said gesturing to the bodies behind him. I would not yield. I couldn't.

"Then don't look."

"You know I can't. Isn't that why you did this to them?"

He looked at me as if I had struck him. His fury quickly snapped back into place with a snarl through his teeth.

I knew it was a low blow but I wasn't wrong. He had put them there to keep people out. No one with a heart could not look at them and see the warning. But they were not a warning to me. They were people who had messed up. The least they deserved was a little dignity in death.

"You can either kill me or get out of my way," I said, even if I regretted the words as soon as they passed my lips. I didn't want to die and from the look of Alucard's face he was certainly tempted. He regarded me for what seemed like an eternity his face menacing but his eyes showed the conflict in him. I held my breath.

Surprisingly, he drew back, glared at me for a moment and in a heartbeat he, the basket and it's fallen contents were gone, a blur that moved into the depths of the castle. I let out a long breath, putting a hand to my chest to try and calm the fluttering of my heart. He had let me live.

I presumed this was his way of saying "Do what you want," so I wasted no time getting to work. The knife, which I forgot I was holding wasn't built for chopping wood but with some dedicated hacking and slicing the pikes eventually broke. Just when I thought the hardest part of this job was over me another presented itself. This being actually getting Sumi and Taka's bodies of the spear of wood. It eventually ended up with me awkwardly tugging the pike while I kept a foot down in a very unseemly place to pin their bodies down. I had to remind myself that this defilement was for good cause. It only made me feel a smidgen less guilty. It took time and patience but I finally pulled them free, moving them to lie side by side by the side of the steps, out of direct view in case Alucard came back and had a change of heart. Now I just needed to find somewhere to bury them. It would have to be somewhere Alucard wouldn't go but my knowledge of his movement was non-existent so relented that I would have to move outside what I felt was a comfortable distance from the castle. And would have to be a fairly open area. Not to mention moving both of them to a location with that criteria was going to be difficult for little old me.

I sighed. It wasn't like I could walk up to Alucard and just say "Hey dude, where is a good place to bury the bodies of those two who broke your belief in goodness? Also could you help me move them there?"

Yeah, that would go down swell. I could practically feel him ripping my throat out now.

I went inside, looking for something I could use as a makeshift sled to move them. Then a bulb sparked in my brain and I went sprinting towards my room. I kept a watchful eye out for Alucard. I really wanted to avoid an awkward run in, especially when he was probably smashing something somewhere in anger. I knew that that was unlikely the case, mostly because I would have probably heard said smashing, but I didn't know if Alucard had "cooled down." I didn't even know if he knew how to cool down now.

I made it to the room with no sign and tugging the sheet from my bed ran back outside again. I tied the sheet corners together at both ends and placed Taka and Sumi in the centre. I grabbed one of the tied ends and gave an experimental pull. Happy that it was working for the most part I set off with my sheet sleigh in tow. It was difficult and it only seemed to become more so the more I walked. I walked along the treeline, taking a few short breaks before continuing on. The area was quiet, the wind in the leaves the only sound that reached my ears apart from my own ragged breath. The sun was beginning to set and I didn't want to be too far away from the castle when night fell.

I picked a spot underneath the shelter of a tree, sitting just a sight apart from the forest. If I had more daylight hours I might have continued on further, away from Alucard and what he had done. I felt a frown crease my brows.

I found a stone that was large and flat enough to do the job and set to work. I used the rock to dig and scrape a grave underneath the shade of the tree's branches. Sweat dripped from my forehead, my nose, stinging my eyes and sticking the material of my shirt to my skin. My back ached but I knew if I stopped, I would not be able to start again. So I kept going. I kept thinking about how Alucard had tried to scare me and the downright fury kept me going.

It was dark when I finally had to stop. As gently as I could, I lay the bodies in their grave. Side by side. As I began pushing the earth back into the grave, browning the white sheets they were wrapped in, I let myself cry. I didn't even know who I was crying for. Was it for me, for being in this position? Was it for Sumi and Taka, who made a mistake because of how cruel the world was to them and paid for it with their lives? Or was I crying for Alucard, who had had his trust broken and had to make a decision that I knew pained him but was for his own survival? Or was I crying for us all, and how the world had been unfair to us throwing us into situations we didn't deserve. It was why I didn't believe in God.

As the thoughts ran through my mind, I didn't notice I had filled the grave until I there was no earth left to give. I stood up and looked over my handiwork. It was crude at best, but it was a grave. It was better than they would have gotten back at the castle. I don't think I would ever forget their faces; mouths open with the tips of bloody spikes jutting out. Eye staring up at nothing.

I gave a little bow, not really knowing why.

"I'll come back tomorrow," I whispered to the grave, as if they were there and they could hear me. I gathered up the sheet from the grass and with one last glance at the shadowy mound, made my way back to the castle. Which wasn't hard since even from this distance a way it was a looming silhouette against the night sky.

As I walked up the steps to the front doors, I finally noticed the figure cast in shadow leaning at the left side of the frame. Alucard was leaning back with his eyes closed and arms crossed, the silver of his sword pommel glinting at his side. I stopped and waited for him to move. Maybe he had reconsidered his decision not to kill me. But without looking he said,

"Go take a bath. You look and smell like shit."

My mouth dropped open and embarrassment flooded my system.

"Great. Now I match your personality," I spat, and walked up the remaining steps and past him. It didn't occur to me until after I had bathed and gotten into my bed that Alucard had been waiting for me to come back.


End file.
